


Talk You Down

by katebishoop



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Explicit Language, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you lost your mind?” He asks.<br/>“Have you?” She snaps back at him. She sees a flash of something in his eyes, but she can’t place exactly what it is yet. “What’s this I hear about treason? Thought you moved past that.”<br/>--<br/>Or, if Raven Reyes was in the episode.<br/>Episode Tag to 3x04, Spoilers for Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk You Down

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** "raven wasn’t in that episode because she would have talked him out of it" YES CAN YOU WRITE THAT PLEASE
> 
> way ahead of you, anon

The pain was nearly unbearable.

The shock of the explosion from Mount Weather had caused a fracture in her already fucked-up hip. She couldn't walk, she could barely sit up without a flare of pain running up her body.

With Mount Weather gone, there was no more anesthetic. There was no more fancy equipment. There was no chance for that surgery. 

She was just broken, and nothing could fix that.

Abby confined her to her bed, which wasn’t really that hard, considering everything.

She missed the memorial though.

She missed Gina.

Gina was her last piece of the Ark, of her childhood, that she had left. She hadn’t know Gina very well on the Ark, but she met her a few times through Nygel. Gina was a smuggler, and a damn good one. She had known Finn too, for who he was, not for what he had become. 

But they had grown close in those months, and now she was gone. Because Raven couldn’t figure out the missiles fast enough, because Raven couldn’t catch the guy fast enough.

She hadn’t been fast enough.

People she cared about just didn’t last. Finn, Clarke, Wick… now Gina…

She was broken, and she was breaking everything around her.

But she’d be damned if she was going to let Bellamy break himself.

Abby had come in late in the night to check on her. The pain had been keeping her up, she had only been getting sleep when it had become too much to bear and she passed out.

But when Abby had told her what was going on, what Bellamy was doing, she didn’t care.

Raven managed to push herself off the bed, and stumble with the IV stand like a cane until she got to one of the carts.

Using it like a walker was excruciating, but she deals with it. She always does.

He’s the first one to spot her when she gets to lock-up door.

“Raven, what are you doing?” He says as he rushes up, his eyes full of concern as he looks her over.

Raven snorts at him and turns to Captain Miller, the guard on duty. “I need to talk to him.” She lucked out really, no one else would probably have done this for her, but. 

Captain Miller eyed her, and yeah, she looked like a wreck because she fucking was. But he was pretty chill about it - the Millers are just generally chill.

He unlocks the door, but he does handcuff Bellamy’s hands behind his back, which, thankfully, Bellamy puts up no struggle for.

Raven scoots her cart a little bit down the hall, and he hovers over her, wanting to reach out she can tell.

“Have you lost your mind?” He asks.

“Have you?” She snaps back at him. She sees a flash of something in his eyes, but she can’t place exactly what it is yet. “What’s this I hear about treason? Thought you moved past that.”

Raven slumps back against the wall and slides down to the floor. The pain is too much to keep herself up any longer. Bellamy’s glaring at her when he squats down to her eye level, but she can see the concern in there at least.

“I am doing what is best for our people,” Bellamy doesn’t meet her eyes.

Raven throws her head back with a sharp laugh. “What’s best?” She scoffs, “You want to destroy the army that’s sent to protect us?”

Bellamy shifted away from her. “The Grounders destroyed Mount Weather, Raven. We can’t trust them, we never could. They killed Gina-”

“Don’t you fucking _ dare _ .” Tears are pricking at Raven’s eyes. “Don’t you dare use Gina as an excuse. You and I both know that if she were here right now she’d wouldn’t condone this. What would she think of you?”

“If Gina was here right now, we wouldn’t even-”

“What would Clarke think-”

“ _ Clarke’s one of them! _ ” Bellamy roars with such ferocity that it surprises even her. He pushes himself back up to his feet, pacing around, thundering above her. “You didn’t see her, Raven. She abandoned us. She chose her side. She chose the people that left us to  _ die _ , that keep  _ killing _ us-”

“Bellamy-”

“We just can’t sit by and wait for them to strike again! They’ll never stop!” Bellamy yanks his arms, he wants to punch something, anything, but he can’t, “We can’t lose anyone else-”

“Who the  _ fuck _ are you?” Raven yells, and her body isn’t the only thing that’s broken, “Are you some again punk who’s selfish bullshit culled three hundred people?” Raven grabs onto the cart to try and pull herself up. “Are you  _ Finn, _ huh? Are you going to go  _ slaughter _ a bunch of  _ innocent people _ because you  _ can’t lose someone _ ?” Raven is shaking on her feet and she can barely see him through the water in her eyes but she doesn’t back down. She stands, she glares. “You aren’t that person anymore. Don’t become him, you know how that story ends.”

Bellamy shakes his head. “It’s my fault, Raven. I need to fix it.”

“You aren’t the only one who feels responsible.” Raven spats. “I had Gina go to the President’s office. I couldn’t get the code fast enough. I-” Raven’s voice cracks. She shakes her head,  _ Gina’s dead, no no no _ . “But you don’t get to throw your life away.” Raven feels her blood boiling.  _ No _ . “She died a hero, Bellamy! Don’t fucking- don’t use her to become a villain. She doesn’t deserve that.”

She can make out that flash in his eyes. 

She recognizes the feeling, she felt it too when Finn had died. She knew what it could do, but Raven hadn’t let it ruin her, she hadn’t let it drive her to do unspeakable things. That same feeling had wrecked Finn, and like she said, he couldn’t become him.

She can acknowledge that now, that Finn - the boy next door, her best friend, her first and only real love - was gone long before the knife went up between his ribs.

War changes a person, loss changes a person. There were two roads a person could go down, and she’d be damned if she was going to let Bellamy follow Finn’s.

“Get your head out of your ass -  _ think _ .” Raven grits out. The pain is making her see spots. “This isn’t what Gina would want. This isn’t what you would want.”

Bellamy slams his shoulder into the wall - and again, and again, and again. She can’t see him but she can hear him, the thunk thunk thunk. She can hear him sobbing, she can hear him shouting.

She hears him slump against the wall to the floor, and Raven is grateful because she’s down there again too, unable to keep herself upright any longer.

“I’m a monster.” Bellamy chokes out.

“If you go through with this, you will be.” Raven’s voice is soft, but there is an edge to it. A warning.

She hears footsteps coming down the hall - some shouting.

She can make out someone in a guard uniform haul Bellamy to his feet and take him away. She can make out the swish of a ponytail as someone kneels down below her, the voice unclear other than the franticness, until she passes out.

When she wakes up, she’s back in medical.

Bellamy’s sitting in a chair by her bed, he’s fidgeting with the cover of  _ The Iliad _ .

“You were right,” Bellamy doesn’t meet her eyes. “I-I didn’t go with them.”

Raven pauses at that, sucks in a breath. He looks up to meet her eyes then, and Raven can see the lack of sleep - they are bloodshot, full of tears, empty - and she knows what he is saying.

Bellamy nods. Raven closes her eyes.

Bellamy did not go out and kill those people, but they died anyway, he couldn’t stop it. 

At least he hadn’t lost himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I don't have class on Fridays because this show always has me up until 1am writing fic. And once again, I didn't really go back and read this, so any mistakes: my bad.
> 
> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
